Communication
by Winged Archer
Summary: Contains pointless smut, the fascinating period of Study Hall, and cell phones. Goes seriously off-topic. SasuNaru Lemon.


**Communication**

**Rating: R (so not M, why not just include the rating of R, FanFiction!?!?)**

**Hi.**

**This is, currently, being written during my summer vacation. Just another one of those smutty little one-shots which are around 1 to 2 thousand words which people like me like to read.**

**On with it.**

* * *

Communication

Naruto stared at that round surface with numbers around its inward perimeter and two (or three, he doesn't care) arrows stuck onto its middle, recognizing it as a clock and the time: fifteen minutes to four.

It was a study period. Which sucked, pretty badly, actually.

You'd think that Naruto would have been ecstatic to get a period which was similar to free period, but he was blatantly not.

He lazily shifted his head to a side, and caught a glimpse of raven locks and pale skin.

Smirking, he decided to make the best out of his fifteen minutes not from a book and notes but from Sasuke.

Checking for teachers, he waved his arms around, hoping to get Sasuke's attention, which was kind of difficult just because

(1) He was really, _really _absorbed into the book and was looking down (Naruto POV: It must be porn or something, he's such a closet pervert).

(2) Said raven was sitting like, what, two tables away from him.

Then again, Sasuke was a real geek (Naruto POV: Really, he's good at like everything, especially the things to do with sex), so it was no surprise that he was absorbed into a book.

Naruto pouted cutely. This was the first time in their dating months (started 7.23…Sasuke's birthday, to be precise about things) that Sasuke was ignoring Naruto (subconsciously ignoring, but still)!

_Ngh. Sasuke…that asshole, making me wait! Ah! Wait! Cellphone…_

Ecstatic, Naruto whipped out his (brand new, LG etc.) cellphone, quickly entering a message, and then a number, and hit send.

He saw Sasuke, who looked pissed at getting disturbed, but took out his own cell nonetheless. Naruto smirked as he saw his boyfriend grimace at the immaturity of the message, and sent a new message.

**Dobe, if you're going to disturb me, do it after school.**

**But Sasuke, u noe how mch i miss u***

**I don't care, you're disturbing me, I have an exam next week.**

**U look fucking sexy**

**So what, stop disturbing me.**

**But im bored**

**Go read, that's what study hall is for, usurantonkachi.**

**i hv no xams**

**Well I do, so stop disturbing me. But wait, you're in the same class as me, how can you not have exams!?**

**idc, im gonna fail anyway**

**STUDY, dammit Naruto!**

**nooo its boring**

**Dobe!**

**Teme!**

**Okay, shit, stop bothering me. **

**Wat r we hving for dinner man**

**I don't care, take-out maybe.**

**Ramen**

**NO!**

**Sasu! U noe how mch i lk RAMEN**

**Ramen damages your brain cells with all that wax, so that explains your lack of maturity. So you should stop having ramen and eat more vegetables.**

**Sasu!! Y not ramen**

**1 It's sickening 2 It's not healthy 3 It's got wax in it, WAX Naruto!**

**So!? Tats wat makes it gd**

**NO!!**

**But Sasuuuuuuuu**

**YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU'RE GOING TO MESS WITH ME, DO IT PROPERLY! **

Naruto was about to go over to Sasuke and make valid his presence in person when said boyfriend of two months muttered a "Ch'", put down his book (Naruto POV: I looked at the cover, and, oh, it wasn't porn) and waltzed over to the his _dobe_ of a lover with a handsome aura.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, and muttered, "…dobe."

"…ngh."

"I realize you've been…staring at me AND messaging me for the recent minutes of study hall."

"…so?"

"What, you missing me even though we're in the same room?"

"Shut up, bastard," Naruto scoffed, "You're fuckin' talkative now, aren't you?

"Fuck, Naruto, someone's in a bad mood."

"…"

"…"

"…asshole."

Sasuke chuckled, "Class ends soon. It's gonna be the end of school," Naruto put his chin to the table, and slowly glimpsed at the clock. He nodded sluggishly, agreeing with his boyfriend's statement. "…we can go home soon (Naruto POV: We live in the same apartment just 'cause we had a shitty childhood and most of our families dead, except for our damn-rich brothers who are probably banging each other now)."

…_whoopee. _

"Psh, okay, we're having ramen, happy now?!" Sasuke ch'ed again, this time with a defeated tone. "But it's the last time this month."

Naruto looked at him with a scandalized look, obviously horrified that Sasuke would buy him his last ramen this month, and it was only the seventh day of September. "Noo!"

The raven wrinkled his eyebrows. Sasuke was not pleased with his moron of a boyfriend eat such unhealthy food (eg. Instant ramen, the one Sasuke just promised to buy). He already had a bad case of stomach aches last month!

Sasuke sighed discreetly as the bell softly rang in the distance, whilst Naruto rejoiced at the end of school.

* * *

(at home)

Sasuke put the bags on the table.

He, as he walked into his bedroom to put down his own school bags and books, vaguely heard his blonde boyfriend holler across the living room, chasing Sasuke to hurry the hell up and prepare the ramen.

The raven groaned, he was hoping to get a whole bunch of studying done tonight. Naruto wasn't helping, the _dobe _could cook instant ramen himself – anyone could do that. He was being quite irritating, and Sasuke didn't like it.

Sasuke randomly tore out a post-it note, scribbled something onto it with a random black pen, and stormed out, pasted it onto his door, and proceeded to lock up his studying space.*

"Sasuke-teme! Are you letting me wait again?! This time for RAMEN!? How could you?! I – "

Naruto was cut off as he carefully read the note which was most probably angrily pasted onto the surface of Sasuke's study room door.

"Dammit," muttered Naruto as he grabbed an orange pen and scratched down a message onto a scrap piece of paper and slid it under the door.

**dammit uchiha come out now b4 i nock dwn dis damn door**

Suddenly shocked by a certain something, Sasuke quickly took out his cell and sent out a message.

Naruto's phone rang out, and the blonde's hand dived into his pocket and stole out his cell.

**Dobe, don't waste paper. It gets on my nerves.**

**wtf dont u rite study notes**

**I write them on my Mac, and stop using computer language! It's bad for your vocab.**

**idc**

**Anyway, Naruto, you can cook instant ramen on your own, right?**

**hell yah u doubting me?!**

**Then go and cook.**

**Wat?!**

**GO AND COOK YOUR OWN FOOD dammit, I need to study.**

**no sex!**

**What?!**

**NO SEX 4 2 WEEKS**

**Holy crap Naruto, even you know someone like me can't survive two weeks without sex.**

**ya i noe tat tats y im using it against u**

**Ok, ok! Geez, I get the idea!**

Before Naruto could react to the submission, he heard a slam and Sasuke's mouth was on his, sucking and licking his oral orifice. A hand tugged at the hair on his back, and since Naruto was so much shorter than his bastard (Naruto POV: FOR FUCK'S SAKE he's 10cm taller than me) Naruto was forced to strain his head/neck muscles upward to fully accept the kiss.

But just when things were getting hot Sasuke pulled away, obviously satisfied with the fact that Naruto's tongue tried to follow his (Sasuke's) mouth.

"C'mon. I'll make you ramen."

_Shit, stupid, fucking asshole, making me horny and then letting me go!?_

"SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto suddenly yelled out, raised a random magazine on the coffee table and threw it at the raven who was striding to the kitchen.

Sasuke glared as he dodged a second item. "What!?"

"Bastard, you gave me a hard-on and you're going to leave me with it!?"

"Don't you want ramen?!"

Naruto made a face. "Screw ramen!! I want to fuck, NOW!"

It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked by the blonde's straightforwardness, but nevertheless, stopped his journey to the kitchen and roughly pinned Naruto to the sofa, latching onto his neck with hungry bites.

Naruto whined; he was really going to get it from Sasuke, not that he was complaining anyway.

Maybe it would be one of those five-minute fucks…

"Nngh. Naruto…" Sasuke suddenly growled, "We're still going to have dinner."

The blonde grinned in response, "Uh. Yeah. Okay."

Mutely, the raven nodded back, and continued his violent defilement of Naruto's neck, and in return Naruto tried to distract himself from the masochistic pleasure of his neck being ravished by unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt.

However, when Sasuke's shirt had completely come off (Naruto POV: It's not that easy to unbutton his shirt, c'mon, YOU try unbuttoning a damn school shirt when you have your neck getting misused), said raven immediately stopped Naruto before ripping his boyfriend's belt open along with the jeans. Naruto whimpered, embarrassed that his cock popped out so easily and was so erect.

Sasuke licked his dry lips; it was always a turn-on to see his boyfriend's (average-sized, smaller-than-his, cute) dick so hard and dripping with pre-cum from minor ministrations. Kneeling in front of Naruto and taking a long, languid lick from Naruto's balls to the tip, he began to violently suck at the cock.

Naruto cried out wantonly, obviously forced to take it, he just couldn't escape that hot, wet mouth! He shut his eyes as tears began welling at his eyes, looking down at the erotic scene only added to the torment.

"O-oh God…Sa-Sasu-Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked inwardly (Naruto POV: He must have, I mean, it's hard to smirk while doing a blowjob), and let go of the leaking tip to reach underneath the couch and got out a bottle of lube.

"Uh…?" _WHERE, the hell did he get that!?!!? Ugh, who cares? S-Sasu, please, fuck me alrea-_

"Beg."*

"H-huh?!"

"Beg." Sasuke repeated it again, as if it was something so simple. Teasingly, he flipped open the cap and took a little and rubbed it on Naruto's dick (Naruto POV: If you think this is NaruSasu, you're wrong, 'cause I seriously doubt if Sasuke's ever bottomed for me, or WILL bottom for me*). The blonde suddenly jerked at the sudden intrusion of Sasuke's head and the cold lube.

"Unh, ooohhh…!" Naruto whined out, relishing in the pleasure of Sasuke's tip thrusting in and out of his hole

"C'mon, Naruto."

"F-fuck…! Sasuke," Naruto moaned breathlessly, crying, "Please."

_G-Goddammit! I can even feel that smirk on his f-face…_

"Please what?"

"P-Please, ju-just…just fuck me, come in me, please!"

The raven let out a sadistic chuckle when he heard Naruto's desperate plea, it was always so fun to listen to his pathetic requests during sex. Slathering more lube onto his own erection Sasuke suddenly slammed into Naruto, coincidentally hitting his prostate and bringing forth a husky cry from the younger boy.

Naruto wound his long arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke stood (Naruto POV: Kind of stood, it was hard to fuck on sofas) and continued a reckless rhythm to his thrusts. Naruto had no coherent thoughts at this moment, and all he could focus on was that fantastic sensation of his perfect boyfriend's cock stabbing into his pleasure spot.

"'S-suke, I-I'm gonna…!"

"Go ahead. Cum."

"N-no…fuck, I'm…!!"

Naruto abruptly opened his mouth in a harsh cry and came, cock spurting out its load of white contents in gallons, cum splattering over the two sweaty bodies and some getting on Naruto's chin. Sasuke groaned huskily at the scene, and soon came in Naruto.

"Mm." Sasuke hummed quietly in the afterglow of sex, pulling Naruto up into his arms and bringing him to their bedroom, gently putting his boyfriend under the covers.

Naruto always looked really cute after sex.

"Uhn…Sasuke, aren't you gonna - "

"Yeah, yeah Naruto." Sasuke joined him under the covers, pulling Naruto close to him.

"…bastard."

"What?"

"Forcing me to use desperate communication with you just 'cause you looked so sexy and I was bored in Study Hall."

"If it gives me sex like that though, you can bet it'll happen again."

"Teme. I hate you."

"I love you too."*

* * *

**OWARI**

**1*: Computer language, typical Naruto.**

**2*: Study space (and not personal room) included coz Sasuke needs to share a bedroom with Naruto to do naughty things DDDD:**

**3*: Oh, the cliché-ness!**

**4*: Heck, I don't think Sasu's ever bottomed for a guy.**

**5*: Oh heyyyy, there's the cliché-ness again.**

**Like it? Don't like it? No flames please, R&R.**


End file.
